


Manhandled

by LexiAchieves



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker likes being manhandled. Good thing Felix likes manhandling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manhandled

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this.

“You’d think you’d be used to this by now.” Felix whispered against the shell of Tucker’s ear, pushing him up against the wall.

Tucker let out a growl. “Shut the fuck up Felix.”

Felix just laughed and began sucking and biting along Tucker’s neck.

Tucker let out a low moan and grabbed Felix’s hips, pulling him closer.

Felix smirked. “Needy, are we?”

“Fuck you.” Tucker muttered. Felix just grinned and pushed Tucker harder against the wall, smashing their lips together. Tucker moaned into it, rolling his hips against Felix’s and tangling his fingers in his hair. Felix slid his tongue into Tucker’s mouth, dominating the kiss.

Felix pulled away for air and Tucker let out a noise and pulled him back against his body. Felix laughed and grabbed Tucker’s shoulder, pulling him away from the wall. He shoved him backwards harshly and onto the bed. Felix was on him in instant, devouring his lips and neck. Tucker squirmed below him, pulling Felix’s body down against his. Felix grabbed the hem of Tucker’s shirt and pulled it over his head. He grinned and ran his fingers teasingly along Tucker’s chest and abs. Tucker squirmed, and Felix pinned him down to the bed, leaving marks along his shoulders. Tucker moan, grabbing Felix’s shirt. Felix laughed, hovering over Tucker’s body, pinning his arms over his head. He leaned down to kiss him. Tucker kissed back but was easily dominated by Felix. He moaned as Felix pressed him harder into the bed. Felix smirked at the way Tucker squirmed. 

He pulled away and stood up. Tucker let out a noise from the back of his throat, sitting up. “Felix, what the fuck? Where are you goi-” Tucker was cut off as Felix shoved him back down on the bed. 

Felix smirked and grabbed Tucker’s wrists, tying them over his head. “I think you have to learn who the dominant one is.” Tucker twisted around, pulling at the restraints with a moan. Felix let out a growl and grabbed Tucker’s neck, pushing him against the headboard. Tucker let out a gasp as Felix pushed against him easily, smashing their lips together. He let go of Tucker’s neck to grab his dreads, yanking Tucker’s head up to give him more access to his neck. Tucker whined as Felix bit down, hands finding their way down his body.

Felix grabbed Tucker’s hipbones roughly while biting along his collarbones, the two things that he knew drove Tucker crazy. Tucker let out a string of moans, whines, and pleas. “Fuck…you…” Tucker panted breathlessly after Felix kissed him again. Felix just pressed harder against him, gripping Tucker’s hipbones tightly while kissing him hard. Tucker whined and arched his back up, only to be pushed back down against the bed by strong hands against his hips. Felix ran his hands over Tucker’s body while kissing him, making Tucker whine.

Felix pulled away and smirked at Tucker. He was panting and twisting his body around. He threw his head back and Felix took the opportunity. Tucker let out a cry as teeth bit his neck. He squirmed as Felix left marks along his neck, going teasingly slow. 

“Felix…” Tucker said with a moan, pulling at the ropes. Felix undid them and Tucker’s hands were on him immediately, grabbing a hold of his hair to press their lips together in a hard kiss. Tucker sat up to pull Felix’s shirt off and run his hands along Felix’s body, pushing up against him. Felix growled and pushed Tucker onto the bed again. He hovered over him, grinning. “Someone needs to learn their place.” Felix whispered lowly, grinding against Tucker’s hips and biting down the other side of his neck. Tucker let out a moan and grabbed Felix’s hips, arching his back to meet them. Felix pushed him back down and attacked his lips again.

When they both pulled away, Felix smirked as Tucker breathed heavily. He had marks along his neck and shoulders, and his bottom lip was bleeding a bit. His face was flushed and he had bruises on his hips.

“You love being manhandled.” Felix said lowly, kissing Tucker forcefully again, pulling their bodies together. 

Tucker pushed him away and stood up, crossing his arms. “Shut the fuck up Felix.”

Felix smirked and stood up to, pushing Tucker back against the wall, planting his hands on both sides of Tucker’s head. “Is that really how you’re gonna talk to me?” Felix whispered, voice commanding against Tucker’s lips.

Tucker shivered and let out a sigh. “Fuck, Felix. You’re right. I like being manhandled. Happy?” Tucker asked, grabbing Felix’s hips.

Felix chuckled lowly and yanked Tucker's hips towards his. “Very.”


End file.
